dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks vs Dialga
Trunks vs Dialga is Peep4Life's forty-ninth DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 4! Dragonball Z vs Pokemon! Time travellers and fixers of timelines meet, time is up; for who? Intro NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Fight Vegeta was in trouble, and Trunks needed to save him. Somehow, the timelines had been altered and Cell had killed the Saiyan Prince. Trunks travelled in time to before the clash between Vegeta and Cell and tried to figure a way to correct the timeline. As he thought, another portal opened where Dialga came through. Dialga wanted to stop Trunks' mission as Vegeta living would trigger a chain of events where Pokemon themselves would become all but extinct. Dialga roared at Trunks, trying to intimidate him. It didn't work and Trunks drew his sword, ready to slay this dragon. "I have to save my father. To save my people's future!" 'Here we go! ' Iron Tail clashed with the sword and Trunks was taken back. He tried to break through Iron Tail with his sword alone but Dialga pushed him to the ground. Dialga then fired an Aura Shere, which Trunks sliced in two with his weapon. Using his speed, Trunks blended kicks and punches with his slashes. Dialga then lashed out with Power Gem, sending the Saiyan-Human hybrid careening into the floor. Trunks decided to attack from range, putting the sword in its place and attacking with Ki Blasts. The attacks pelted Dialga but the Temporal Pokemon powered through and unleashed a Flash Cannon, which forced difficult evasive manoeuvres from Trunks."This is going to be tougher than I thought..." Trunks admitted, firing off a Brave Cannon. The attack hit Dialga in the neck and the legendary Pokemon, for the first time, recognised Trunks as a threat. After summoning many rocks, Dialga used Ancient Power. A handful connected with his enemy, thus boosting his own stats. Trunks followed up by preparing a Kamehameha. As he pulled his hands together, Dialga prepared a counter with Dragon Breath. The attacks collided, and the Kamehameha destroyed Dragon Breath with ease. Dialga was sent back, smashing into a nearby hill. The Pokemon took to the air again, coming face to face with Trunks again. "Had enough yet?" Trunks asked. Dialga growled, before letting out a dominant roar and went for Metal Claw. Trunks countered with his sword, metallic clashes permeating the scene. Trunks rounded off his barrage by pulling back and dropping a Big Bang Attack on Dialga. The legend crashed into the floor, forming a large crater where it lay. Trunks descended and prepared Galick Gun, aiming to deliver a killing blow.But before the attack left Trunks' grasp, Dialga dropped him with his patterned Roar of Time. Trunks flew in the air, crashing through rocky terrain and eventually stopping in a nearby lake. Dialga pursued, inspecting the damage but unable to attack. Trunks struggled to his feet, damaged heavily by the attack. He began groaning but rather than in pain, in struggle. His body glowed and he became Super Saiyan! With his new power, he took to the air again and continued his battle with Dialga. Finish Buster and Aura Spheres collided and the two beings' attacks cancelled the other out. Trunks took his sword again and slashed Dialga across the back of his body three times. As he flew behind Dialga, the Temporal Pokemon lashed out with an unforgiving Iron Tail. The attack caught Trunks in the back of the head but the determined combatant stayed airborne and slashed at the tail. In defence, Dialga twisted his body around before receiving a kick in the face. In response, Dialga dropped Trunks with Dragon Claw.Blood poured from Trunks' face. "I need to beat this thing now! My father, and the future, are on the line." Trunks put everything behind his next attack. "Kamehameha!" The attack flew threw the air. Dialga, learning from his earlier mistake, rivalled the attack with Roar of Time. The attacks connected, this time Dialga's signature move prevailed. Trunks hung tough, but it was obvious that the attack was more effective than he was letting on. Dialga took his rest turn and recovered before Trunks, blasting the Saiyan-Human hybrid with Flash Cannon. After coughing, blood leaked from Trunks' mouth. The internal damage had built up too and now he was in even more trouble; Dialga closed in, firing Aura Sphere. Trunks tried to dodge but he was too slow and the move drilled him. He cried out in pain but was able to slash Dialga in the side of the head with his sword. One last act of defiance, before Dialga pinned him in place with a claw and fired a decisive Roar of Time, killing the hero from the future on the spot. Trunks' charred remains dropped to the floor, and Dialga let out a massive roar in victory. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Dragon vs Human